Enfermedad
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Ha jirou le han detectado una enfermedad que puede ser mortal. Ahora tiene que convivir con ello, con todo el sufrimiento que tiene y fingir que nada pasa. ¿Podrá contar con el apoyo de sus amigos? Marui x Jirou
1. Chapter 1

**Realmente se me ocurrió hacer esto después de ver una serie japonesa llamada '' Mioka '' que por cierto la recomiendo xD No será casi nada pareciado a la serie, ya quiero aclarar eso antes que nada. Solo me base por encima, igualmente espero que os guste el! :)**

**Capitulo 1**

Desde hacía un tiempo que Jirou se sentía mas cansado de lo normal, con mareos y dolores fuertes de cabeza. Aunque prefería no darle importancia, su familia empezaba a preocuparse. No solo tenían que lidiar con sus problemas de sueño, si no que ahora parecía enfermo. Por mucho que el intentase negar que le pasaba algo, hasta el sabía que no era normal todo eso.

En el tenis, a la hora de un ejercicio que requería un gran esfuerzo físico se volvía a marear. Parecía que con las acciones de gran esfuerzo no podía. Lo que mas le preocupaba es que no fue de repente. Fue poco a poco, que esto se iba intensificando y parecía ir a peor.

Los padres cansados ya de tanto problema, decidieron que era hora de llevarle al médico haber que le pasaba. Para eso se salto la práctica de tenis, pero ya se encargo de avisar a Sakaki-sensei sobre eso.

Una vez en el médico, tuvieron que esperar durante una hora a que le atendiesen. Cuando por fin le llegó la hora, entro solo con su madre, dejando a su padre y hermana mayor en la sala de espera.

- Bien, según tengo aquí, parece que últimamente te has sentido mareado, tienes dolores muy fuertes de cabeza... me equivoco? -

- Si, así es -

- Bien, pueden ser bastantes cosas, no todas realmente agradables. Antes de asustarles quiero hacerte unas pruebas para asegurarme de unas cuantas cosas, te parece bien Akutagawa-kun?

- Claro -

El médico le llevó a una enorme sala donde por lo que parecía entender tenía que ver con el cerebro. Había que admitir que estaba asustado, no había entrado jamas a ese lugar, y para colmo la gente aquí no parecía nada sana ni nada bien de salud.

Cuando le tocó el turno, entro a una habitación donde había una enorme máquina. Se tumbó en una camilla y le metieron solo de cuello para arriba en una especie de enorme tubo. Se quedo totalmente quieto como le dijeron los médicos, aunque tampoco es que pensase moverse.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de la sala, le dijeron que se pasase dentro mañana por los resultados. Jirou no entendía bien que tenía que ver su cerebro en todo esto, ¿Solo era un simple dolor de cabeza no?¿No tenía por qué ser nada grabe, verdad?.

En el camino a casa todo fue silencioso hasta que Atobe le llamo para preguntar el motivo de su falta al entrenamiento. Jirou le explico lo que había pasado en la consulta con detalles y todo. Atobe no pareció preocuparse ni le dio importancia al asunto, solo menciono que se recuperase y que entrenase cuanto antes mejor.

Al día siguiente fueron el y su madre a por los resultados, pero solo dejaron entrar a la madre. Diez minutos después salió con una cara llena de tristeza y preocupación. Jirou se levanto de golpe, esperaba que no fuese nada malo.

- Mama, que es lo que pasa -

- Hijo... como digo esto... tienes una enfermedad. -

- ¿Enfermedad? -

- Sí. Se puede curar, pero la enfermedad es peligrosa. Depende de lo rápido o lento que avance habrá mas posibilidades de sobrevivir o mas de morir. -

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? -

- ¡Que la operación solo se puede hacer en una fase justa, y la operación será a vida o muerte... depende de como avance habrá mas posibilidades de morir o de vivir! -

- No puede ser... me mientes verdad...

- No Jirou... mas quisiese hacerlo -

La madre de Jirou se echo ha llorar pidiendo perdón por ha saber que. Jirou ni escuchaba los llantos de su madre, había quedado en shock. Cuando empezó ha reaccionar cayó de rodillas al suelo pero sin llorar.

Porque a mi mama... porque a mi... -

Jirou... se fuerte, haremos lo que sea para que vivas ¡te lo juro! -

Jirou en el regreso a casa no menciono ni una sola palabra, ni su madre. No cenó esa noche, entro a su cuarto directamente, y una vez allí cerró la puerta y se fue deslizando por ella hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo, y fue entonces cuando estalló y se echo a llorar.

**Siento si es triste TwT. Igualmente quiero aclarar que todo esto sucede cuando jirou y los demás están enpezando su segundo curso, es decir antes de la trama de la serie.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer cap! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, lo siento mucho, es que con tantos deberes y exámenes no me ha dado tiempo. Gracias por el comentario, me hizo feliz ^.^**

**Capitulo 2**

Al siguiente día, jirou parecía encontrarse mejor después de toda una noche de sollozos y maldiciones sobre su condición. No era algo que le fuese fácil asumir, y el era consciente de eso, pero también de que no podía pasarse la vida así, maldiciendo y sin siquiera disfrutar.

Camino a Hyotei, se dio cuenta de que debía decirle a Atobe y a Sakaki-sensei sobre su condición, pero eso solo haría que no le dejasen ir a la práctica o le sacasen de los titulares.

No quería eso, le había costado mucho llegar hasta ser titular, y no quería que le sacasen por una estúpida enfermedad. Al final decidió que se lo tendría callado el máximo de tiempo posible, eso si no le traicionaba su enfermedad y le pasaba algo delante de ellos, eso si que no.

Llegó a Hyotei y sin distracciones llegó a su salón, el cual era el mismo que Atobe. En el salón ya había bastante gente. Sin decir nada, de forma sigilosa caminó hasta su asiento, que se encontraba al final de la clase. Pero una voz le hizo detenerse.

Jirou, le puedes decir a ore-sama que es lo que ha pasado estos dos días que has faltado -

Atobe! Ya te dije, fui al médico -

Ese fue el primer día, ¿y el segundo? -

A por las pruebas -

Y que tal, ¿Algo de lo que ore-sama deba enterarse?-

No, al final no hubo nada malo, no te preocupes -

Bueno, espero que no me estés ocultando nada. -

Yo no haría algo así... -

Tienes razón, en fin, espero que sea eso, no quisiese sacarte de los titulares, eres alguien muy preciado para nosotros -

Ha... ¡Gracias! -

Si, si -

Por fin, Atobe se había ido y el estaba solo otra vez. Había conseguido engañar a su capitán, y esperaba que la mentira durase bastante, no le gustaba lidiar con problemas, mas cuando le relacionaban a el de alguna manera, y esta, le relacionaba directamente.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Jirou en la primera hora no se había quedado dormido, aun que apunto estuvo de hacerlo. Y en la segunda hora tampoco se durmió. Atobe, que parecía que no prestaba atención, en realidad se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero decidió mejor dejarlo pasar, pues a lo mejor no era nada el que Jirou no durmiese como de costumbre.

Pero si son solo dos horas, no pasaba nada, pero es que fue durante todas las clases y recesos en los que Jirou ni había intentado dormir. Atobe ya le parecía extraño, y el no era tonto, sabía que Jirou le había engañado, no solo porque se le daba mal mentir, si no por que esto ya no era normal.

Jirou, en la práctica si que consiguió dormir, pero no fue tanto como otros días. El resto de la práctica entreno, como pocas veces, con todos los titulares y jugó un partido contra Otori, el cual con esfuerzo termino por ganar, Otori no cabía en su asombro de que a Jirou le hubiese costado tanto ganarle, normalmente Jirou lo hacía sin problemas.

Jirou-sempai, ¿estas bien? -

He... si, estoy bien... -

Mm... de acuerdo -

Por lo demás, el resto del día fue normal. A la hora de la salida, Atobe observo a Jirou sigilosamente y decidió que había que hablar con el otra vez, odiaba que le ocultasen cosas. Pero, ahora que pensaba, si Jirou se había mentido una vez, seguramente por el motivo que fuese lo volvería hacer, por lo que obtó por otra forma de saber.

Jirou, como todos los días, se fue al Rikkaidai ha observar el entrenamiento de su ídolo, Marui Bunta. Llegó al Rikkaidai con no tanta tranquilidad y se sentó al lado de un árbol, como siempre, ha observar, como Marui jugaba un partido de dobles contra la par platina.

Jirou observaba con entusiasmo y con brillo en su mirada, Marui era simplemente impresionante. Este, al terminar el partido, noto que Jirou estaba como otros días, sentado allí.

Marui, veo que se te ve contento de verle -

¡He, no!... Solo que me fue extraño que estuviese dos días son venir -

Lo extrañabas – Dijo Jackal con curiosidad -

Quien sabe, pero es que un genio tiene que tener a su mayor fan con el ¿ verdad ? -

Haa... cuando te darás cuenta – Jackal se fue del lugar para cambiarse e irse -

Mm... Tsk, ya me di cuenta de eso – Susurró -

Jirou se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Se apoyo en el árbol mas cercano. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo pesado. Respiraba fuerte y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Así estuvo un rato, hasta que parecía que todo empezaba a resolverse y sentía que su cuerpo era mas ligero.

Miró haber si alguien le había visto, y vio que al otro lado estaban dos de los tres demonios, dudaba que le viesen pues estaban de espaldas. Suspiro y se fue de allí sin ni siquiera hablar con Marui, como normalmente hacía, por temor que tener otro mareo delante de el.

Por otro lado, Atobe acababa de hacer una llamada. Su cara mostraba una expresión seria, tal vez sorprendida también. Guardo el móvil y suspiro, mañana hablaría con Jirou para que le contase o mas bien confirmase lo que le habían dicho. Si lo que había escuchado era cierto, Jirou no podría seguir en el club de tenis, al menos no por el tiempo.

Por la seguridad de sus amigos, y jugadores, Atobe siempre, a su manera, miraba por ellos. Y esta vez no sería diferente, por lo que primero llamo a Sakaki-sensei para que el también estuviese enterado, así se aseguraría de que Jirou se viese obligado también ha hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jirou se levantó bastante temprano, con suerte esta vez no llegaría tarde o con el tiempo pisando sus talones. Nadie estaba despierto, solo el. Preparó todo lo que le iba ha hacer falta con pereza y de forma pausada. No había prisa, llegaría a tiempo a clases.

El instituto, como todos los días, estaba lleno de gritos y risas. Pasaba por los pasillos esperando llegar a la que es su clase, y cuando entro, pudo ver como en ella solo se encontraba Atobe mirando hacía una gran ventana. Jirou puso sus cosas en su mesa y silenciosamente se acercó a Atobe.

Atobe, llegas muy temprano! -

Si, pero lo raro es que seas tú quien llegue a esta hora -

je je, si. Podríamos decir que hoy me digne a llegar a tiempo -

Ya se ve. Por cierto, ahora que te tengo aquí y estamos solos. Tengo algo que comentarte -

Ha... ¿y que es? -

No entiendo el motivo de porque lo ocultas, pero se de tu condición. El entrenador Sakaki también lo sabe, si pregunta como es simple, tu médico nos lo dijo. -

¡Atobe, yo lo siento! -

No lo sientas, solo que no entiendo porque ocultarlo -

No quiero que me traten diferente o que me miren con pena por tenerla, ya sabes, quiero que me sigan tratando como el lirón y el que siempre pasa de todo, jaja -

Es un motivo. Pero comprende que ahora que lo se, el equipo de una manera y otra se enterará al no verte entrenar como antes. Se te prohíbe practicar hasta tan tarde como nosotros, y además no será tan fuerte el entrenamiento, ¡ entendido ! -

Atobe, espera puedo entrenar, aun puedo moverme, pensar por mi mismo... -

No hay mas que hablar, comprende que solo me preocupo por tu salud. -

Jirou miró por la ventana con cierta tristeza marcada en su rostro, para el era algo injusto, pero sabía que esto era por su bien, y lo agradecía en cierta forma. Lo que Jirou quería evitar a toda costa es, como ya dijo antes, que se le trate diferente. Para su forma de ver, por enfermedad que tenga, el sigue siendo el.

Las clases empezaron con tranquilidad. Prestaba la mayor atención posible, pero tenía bastante sueño. Últimamente no descansaba bien. Me dormí en la clase, y cuando desperté esta ya había terminado. Para ser exactos, las dos primeras habían terminado. Era el descanso, salí del aula con un rostro cansado y me choqué contra alguien.

¡Hay! Ten mas cuidado quieres -

Lo siento, he... Gakuto -

¡Jirou! Que bueno verte, me he enterado que tu arás menos que nosotros en la práctica, como has convencido a Atobe para eso, yo también quiero -

Créeme que si te contase no querrías gakuto -

Ja ja si tu lo dices, ha saber que hiciste! -

No pienses mal! -

Yo no dije nada de eso! En fin, te dejo que tengo que ir con Yuushi -

Jirou sonrió, parecía que nadie mas lo sabía. Volvió a su clase y esta vez si que atendió a las demás asignaturas. El timbre tocó, indicando que las clases terminaban por hoy y que era la hora de las prácticas de los clubes.

Los del club de tenis se cambiaron y salieron a dar vueltas para calentar. Sakaki les mando a todos treinta vueltas, después ejercicios musculares. Los de primer año empezaron después a recoger las pelotas, mientras que los demás jugaban partidos.

Jirou estaba jugando contra Atobe, pues este le había pedido un partido, Atobe acepto, no perdía nada. El partido termino en 6-2, nadie se sorprendió del resultado, a Atobe nadie le ganaba.

Jirou se sentó cansado en las escaleras, Yuushi miró extraño la escena, algo había que no le habían contado, y el como tensai lo descubriría. Atobe por su parte daba ordenes a todo el equipo de casi 200 miembros.

Jirou, vete a casa ahora – Ordenó Atobe -

Si, Atobe! -

Jirou se marchó a los vestidores. Yuushi se acercó disimuladamente a Atobe y le pregunto algo en voz baja, Atobe suspiro y le respondió. Ahora todo tenía sentido para Yuushi, pero no le gustaba para nada lo que sabía.

Atobe, creo que tienes que informar al equipo de eso, a nadie le ha gustado que jirou se valla así como así -

Se contará cuando Jirou quiera, es su problema y el es quien debe informar -

Ha... si eso quieres. -

Por el camino a casa, Jirou se sintió mal. Todo le daba vueltas. Sintió su cuerpo pesado y todo ruido le resultaba molesto. Luego no sintió nada mas, jirou se había desmallado en medio de la calle.

Alguien encontró a Jirou tirado y corriendo le ayudo, llamo a una ambulancia y cuando esta llego se lo llevaron junto a la persona que le había encontrado, que misteriosamente no se separaba de el ni un momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

P.O.V Jirou

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y un profundo mareo. Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y una brillante luz se llevó toda esa oscuridad. Me costó un poco soportar esa luz, pero lentamente me hice a ella y pude ver donde estaba. Era una habitación con paredes blancas, muebles color pastel y una cama, la cual me encontraba yo, con sabanas finas y blancas. No había duda, era un hospital.

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaban los hospitales. Me senté en el borde de la cama e intente saber el porque me encontraba aquí ahora mismo. Todo me era algo confuso, supongo que será por el acabar de despertar.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar exactamente que fue lo que pasó, pero al fin conseguí darme cuenta de que no podría ser otra cosa que un repentino desmallo en medio de la calle. Sí, no podía ser otra cosa - a menos que hubiese otra explicación para esto -.

sonreía pensando en quien sería la persona bondadosa que me vio y avisó al hospital de mi estado, me gustaría conocerla. Estaba claro que fue una persona la que me vio, pues si no, no estaría aquí.

Alguien picó a la puerta y se dejó ver. Era una mujer bastante linda, de tez pálida y pelo negro. Creo que tiene unos cuarenta años aproximadamente. Ella se acercó con una ligera sonrisa a mi y dejo un plato de comida en la mesa de al lado.

- Hola, ¿ cómo te encuentras ? -

- Bien, mucas gracias. -

- Me alegro, será mejor que comas algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarnos. -

- De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta -

La mujer se fue dejándome solo en este simple cuarto. No es que me gustasen las comidas de hospitales, pero era lo único que había en estos momentos. Sin mas que pensar me puse a comer con tranquilidad y sin prisas. Había probado comidas mejores, eso estaba claro.

Me preguntaba cuando saldría de aquí. No eran de mi gusto estos sitios, bueno, ni los míos ni los de nadie, eso estaba más que seguro.

Terminé de comer y deje los platos en la mesa de nuevo. Me tumbé mirando hacía el blanco techo como si este tuviese algo de interesante en el. Me aburría bastante, aquí no había mucho que se pudiese hacer para entretenerse y poder pasar el tiempo.

Otra vez tocaron a la puerta, era la misma mujer de antes. Me saludo y se puso manos a la obra en recoger los platos. Los dejo todos en una especie de carro enorme y se despidió con la misma sonrisa con la que había entrado.

Cuanta energía tenía la mujer, me sorprendía y me gustaba. Me dí medía vuelta dispuesto a dormir. Cuanto más durmiese mejor, estaba cansado y no iba a quedarme despierto. Cerré los ojos dejando paso a la oscuridad y en poco tiempo el sueño me acogió a su mundo.

FIN P.O.V Jirou.

Jirou dormía plácidamente en el hospital cuando la persona que le había ayudado entró en el cuarto. Estaba acompañado de otra persona un poco mas alta que el. Se sentó en una silla que había y se quedo mirando fijamente a Jirou, como si de interesante fuese el verle dormir.

- Marui, seguramente está bien, no te preocupes -

- No Jackal, no. El médico me lo han dicho, no me mentiría con esas cosas -

- Solo intentaba animar. Jirou es un chico alegre y con mucha energía, podrá superarlo -

- lo sé, confío en que así será. Igualmente quiero estar a su lado, quiero ayudarle. -

- Eso es muy bueno de tu parte, Marui. Me sorprende si soy sincero -

- Ja ja ja ja soy un genio, podré hacerlo -

- Eso si que ha sonado más propio de ti -

- Jackal...¿ podrías tú también estar a su lado ? -

- No se mucho de el pero... lo estaré -

- Gracias -

Marui y Jackal se quedaron un rato más en el cuarto con el aun durmiente Jirou, hasta que estos tuvieron que irse pues se hacía tarde. En el camino no estaban muy animados, normal para tal situación.

Marui pensaba en que poder hacer para estar al lado de ese niño que siempre estaba a su lado, que animaba en los partidos a gritos, que iba a verle en los entrenamientos, etc. Alguien como él que siempre estaba a su lado merecía que le ayudasen, que tuviese a gente a su lado en momentos así. Marui no iba a echarse atrás, iba a estar al lado de Jirou en estos momentos, aun si fuesen en verdad los últimos, el estaría a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

P.O.V Jirou

Me desperté por el ruido de alguien en la habitación del hospital. Poco a poco abrí los ojos para ver quien era la persona que causaba tanto ruido. Era la enfermera de antes que se encontraba colocando algunas cosas en su lugar y limpiando la habitación por encima.

Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que ya estaba despierto. Miré hacía el techo intentando pensar con claridad – no es como si uno recién despierto pudiese pensar bien – y así poder hablar y actuar tranquilamente.

La enfermera se giró y me vio despierto. Sonrió con esa sonrisa que tiene tan alegre y brillante y siguió limpiando intentando hacer menos ruido, cosa que podría haber echo antes de que me despertase, pero no me iba a quejar.

-Jirou, preparate porque dentro de poco te darán el alta -

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes quién me trajo aquí? -

-Sí, era un chico con pelo rosa por los hombros, ¿ extraño no? -

-Ha... ja ja si... extraño -

Solo conocía a una persona con ese pelo '' extraño '' y ese era Marui Bunta. Se me hacía extrañoq ue fuese el quien me hubiese encontrado y traído aquí – como si el fuese tonto, ahora seguro sabía de mi enfermedad -.

Sentí que me había sonrojado un poco al pensar que tal vez si fuese el quien me hubiese ayudado. No era algo malo en mi punto de vista, pero solo esperaba que no me tratase con lástima solo por eso. Si lo hiciese él, justamente él, me sentiría muy mal.

La enfermera se despidió de mi otra vez sonriendo y cerro la puerta detrás de si. Me levanté de la cama y me preparé para que cuando mis padres llegasen ya no tuviesen que esperar y nos fuésemos cuanto antes mejor de aquí.

No tuve que esperar mucho, pues en tan solo veinte minutos o algo así – no suelo contar el tiempo con exactitud – ya estaban hablando con la enfermera y haciendo el papeleo para sacarme del hospital. Me quedé esperando por ellos en la puerta apoyado y cuando terminaron me fui casi corriendo al coche, donde me senté en la parte trasera de este.

Me gustaba mirar la ventanilla del coche mientras este iba deprisa, me hacía sumergirme en los pensamientos más profundos y hasta la mayoría de las veces me dormía. Esta vez estaba demasiado emocionado como para dormir, por lo que me quede viendo el paisaje pasar a toda prisa.

Cuando lleguemos a casa ya era realmente muy tarde, mi madre ya había echo la cena antes por lo que solo la calentó y la sirvió para nosotros. Era deliciosa la comida que mi mama preparaba, era la mejor comida de todas, la de ella. Temía el que algún día no pudiese comerla y que tuviese que alimentarme de la comida mala del hospital.

Ante ese último pensamiento surgió una triste sonrisa que mi padre notó, pues me puso su mano en mi cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos.

-No estés triste, ya verás como todo sale bien – La voz de mi padre siempre me daba seguridad -

-Si papa, todo saldrá bien -

Me levanté al terminar y me dirigí a mi cuarto encerrándome en el. Me apoyé en la puerta y quise protestar en voz baja pero el sonido de mi móvil me interrumpió. Lo cogí y conteste haber quien era.

-Moshi moshi -

_-Jirou, soy atobe -_

-Atobe! ¿ Qué pasa ?-

_-Tú que crees, me he enterado por los del Rikkai que estabas en el hospital, menuda forma de enterarse es esa, haa. Al menos podrías haber llamado, ten algo de responsabilidad -_

-¡Ha! Lo siento Atobe, se me olvido por completo -

_-Nunca cambiarás Jirou, mañana vienes sí o sí al instituto. Creo que es hora de que les vayas contando de que va todo esto, están preocupados por ti -_

-Atobe... vale, de acuerdo. Atobe... promete que estarás a mi lado cuando lo cuente y que evitarás tantas preguntas por parte de ellos -

_-Haa... de acuerdo. Hasta mañana -_

-Hasta mañana -

**Pronto empezará lo peor para Jirou, decidme si tengo muchos errores o faltas. Acepto Tomates y todo eso xD**


End file.
